The Final Baou
by Whiteface Spades
Summary: Dufaux writes a memoir of his time with Zeon. Post-Faudo. SPOILERS: don't read if you haven't finished the series!


((AN: This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic, so please be gentle. J I'm trying my hardest, you know! I'll add another version of this in English for people who aren't very fond of the Japanese names. Enjoy.))

The Final Baou

Silver hair danced over purple eyes as the wind flicked his white cloak around him. The feeble sunlight was reflected onto his pale skin by the snow and ice he was standing on, giving him an eerie off-white glow. His ashy lips were pulled down in a slight frown of neutrality, and the feeling I got from his stern, iris-colored eyes echoed that of the arctic tundra around him: cold, unforgiving, and lifeless. He was, in short, beautiful. He approached me through the driving wind and snow, his gaze never faltering, never leaving mine. I was completely entranced by him, by everything about him: his eyes, his hair, his pale skin. He stopped in front of me, studying me with the intensity of an avalanche or a tornado, and gave me a stern nod. "You'll do, I suppose." he sounded irritated at first. "Come with me unless you'd rather live out the rest of your pitiful existence here in this hell hole."

What could I do but accompany him? I needed a change of scenery, after all!

Most people reading this would imagine me to be a pervert or something like that; I understand full well that I just called a 6 year-old beautiful. But what that child did for me is unforgettable in its complexity if my once-dire situation is taken into consideration.

We fought together with seemingly limitless strength, like a well-oiled machine. He gave the orders, I read the spells. We fed off of each others' hatred, growing stronger and stronger with every battle. He spoke little, only offering up his opinion when we were alone in the apartment. If he spoke in public, he was usually stating his honest opinion about the fat lady standing beside us or the homeless man panhandling at the street corner. He humiliated me constantly, so much so that I eventually dreaded taking him out with me...

...but I was in his debt, so I did what I was told.

When he discovered Faudo, I was uninterested at first. But he finally seemed to take some interest in something other than destroying his golden brother, Gash, so I humored him and listened with fake intent. This time was when I felt that he was starting to realize just how much he needed me; if I would have nothing to do with Faudo, neither would he. So he sucked up to me, behaving in an oddly sweet fashion when we went shopping or were walking the streets. It was even more annoying at home: he did the dishes, cleaned up after himself, and went to bed on time.

So I agreed to go to Faudo.

I had no idea that after this trip I would never see my partner again. Zeon's plan was proceeding just as he had expected, right down to his defeat of Riou and takeover of Faudo. His dream of his brother's ultimate misery was almost realized as well...but then Kiyomaro fired that final Baou Zakeruga.

I could only sit by and watch the White Book burn. He was leaving me, returning to the Mamodo world. A sneer of defiance was still plastered to his pale face...but in his eyes I saw something strange, something refreshing...

That child took me through hell and back. He used me, he hated me, and he was terrible to me. He was like a leech; he sucked the life out of me, using me for all I was worth. I didn't complain: at least I was free. He didn't respect me at all, even when we faced our toughest battles. He treated me with gloved fingers, so to speak, like I was a fragile object that would break anytime. He was sarcastic and cold towards me, and I realized how horrid he was when I saw how Kiyomaro and Gash cried out for each other during our battle. I had always approved of Zeon; he was my savior and ally. He was a terrible little 6 year-old when we were in public, doing childish things as if to taunt me.

And yet he seemed to approve of me in the end...it was almost as if he was _**sorry**_ for me...

I cannot thank Gash and Kiyomaro enough for their help in freeing my silver Mamodo from his curse. The revenge he felt he needed to achieve ate at his soul and the fibers of his being, turning him into an ugly monster. He is free from regret now, and I know he is a better person living in a world where Gash is the king. Perhaps the brothers even get along...

So thank you from the bottom of my heart, Kiyomaro and Gash, for revealing the truth to Zeon in that final Baou.


End file.
